xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Research and Development
The Soul Reaper Research and Development Institute is an organization within Soul Society. CEOs # Howard Stark (Earth-199673) # Howard Stark (Earth-TRN123) Doctors # Dr. Anatol Mykros # Dr. Andre Cocteau # Dr. Blight # Dr. Bruce Banner(The Hulk) (Earth-555326) # Dr. Bruce Banner (Earth-3488) # Dr. Byrne # Dr. Curt Connors(The Lizard) (Earth-26496) # Dr. David Bara # Dr. Deborah Risman # Dr. Elmer Hartman # Dr. Gaige(Tiger Shark) # Dr. Hank McCoy(Beast) # Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz # Dr. Jim Lockhart(Red Torpedo) # Dr. John Watson # Dr. Mar Londo # Dr. Martha Connors # Dr. Moss # Dr. Nicholas Bromwell # Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley(Poison Ivy) (Earth-23) # Dr. Raichi # Dr. Ray Petit # Dr. Suzuki(Repeller) # Dr. Victor Fries # Dr. Wheelo # Dr. Willard Oiler Professors # Professor Aaron Warren # Professor Abraham Klein # Professor Arthur Hawkins # Professor Aurea Juniper # Professor Blarney T. Hokestar # Professor Carolina # Professor Carter Nichols # Professor Cedric Juniper # Professor Dementor # Professor Finbarr Calamitous # Professor Hastings # Professor Helena Xagliv # Professor Honeycutt # Professor Horace E. F. Slughorn # Professor Lyman Banner(Amnael) # Professor Magma # Professor Philena Ivy # Professor Ray Palmer(Justice League: Gods and Monsters) # Professor Ray Palmer(The Atom) (Earth-16) # Professor Sebastian # Professor Zee # Professor Zei Other * Earl Cooper * Edd * Edna Mode * Edward * Edward Brock(Venom) * Edward Nygma(The Riddler) * Eibon * Elmyra Duff * Elroy Jetson * Emperor Palpatine(Darth Sidious) * Eobard Thawne(Professor Zoom) (Brave and the Bold) * Evil Jimmy * Evil Rick * Ezekiel Stane(Technovore) * Farmer Smurf * Father Time * Felix Faust * Female Researcher * Ferb Fletcher * Ferris * Fixit * Forge * Forge (Earth-92131) * Francine Smith * Frankenstein's Monster * Fugitoid * Future Bruce Wayne(Batman) * Future Bulma Briefs * Future Dr. Aloysius James Animo (Ben 10,000 Timeline) * Future Kai Green Tennyson * Future Stewie Griffin * Future Virgil Ovid Hawkins(Static) * Galvan Teacher * Gargamel * Gary Oak * Geheneris Hala´son Mar-Vell(Captain Marvel) * General Grodd * General Zod (Justice League: Gods and Monsters) * Genie * George Jetson * George Tarleton(MODOK) * Georgia Sivana * Gizmo * Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) * Gorilla Grodd * Gorilla Grodd (Trapped in Time) * Gorilla Grodd(Lego Universe) * Gozaburo Kaiba * Grandpa Dexter * Grandpa Smurf * Granny Goodness * Greenback Jane Bhai * Guardian Appa Ali Apsa * Gwen Stacy (Spectacular Spider-Man) * Gwen Tennyson * J'onn J'onzz(Martian Manhunter) * Jack Fenton * Jack Nimball(Toyman) * James * James Rhodes(War Machine) (Earth-904913) * Jane Porter * Jay Garrick(The Flash) * Jaybo Hood * Jerry Smith * Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter) * Jessie * Jim Possible * Jim Tate(Armory) * Jimmy Neutron * John Henry Irons(Steel) * John Jameson(Colonel Jupiter) * John Marlowe(Everywhere Man) * Johnny(Bruno) * Jonathan Crane(Scarecrow) * Jor-El * Jor-El (Justice League: Gods and Monsters) * Joseph Gardner/Carter Hall(Hawkman) * Junior Sterns * Justin Hammer * Justin Hammer (Titanium Man) * Justin Hammer(Earth-TRN123) * Kabuto Yakushi * Kagerōza Inaba * Kala In-Ze * Karen Beecher(Bumblebee) * Kazuma Tsukumo * Kenneth Tennyson (Ben 10,000 Timeline) * Kevin Ethan Levin * Kimiko Tohomiko * King Viktor(Dr. Viktor) * Kisuke Urahara * Kozaky * Kree Supremor * Krona * Kurama * Kyle Richmond(Nightwing) * Lama Su * Lara-El * Larva-M3-19(Silkie) * Lauren Conrad * Lazlo Valentin(Professor Pyg) * Leatherhead(Dimension Third Earth) * Lex Luthor * Lex Luthor (Brave New Metropolis) * Lex Luthor (Crisis on Two Earths) * Lex Luthor (Earth One Universe) * Lex Luthor (Flashpoint Paradox) * Lex Luthor (Justice Lords' Universe) * Lex Luthor (Superman: Doomsday) * Lex Luthor (The Batman) * Lex Luthor (Trapped in Time) * Lex Luthor(Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles) * Lex Luthor(Lego Universe) * Libby Folfax * Louie the Lilac * Luhley * M.O.D.O.C. (Earth-904913) * M.O.D.O.C. (Earth-TRN123) * Mad Mod * Maddie Fenton * Mandark * Mario(Rumor) * Mark Ramsey * Mary Test * Max * Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford * Maximus the Mad (Earth-TRN123) * Maxine Gibson * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Meow's Dad * Mephisto Pheles * Michelangelo(2012 TV series) * Mike Morgan(Magma) * Milo Thatch * Mister Fix * Mokuba Kaiba * Monsieur Mallah * Mozenrath * Mr. Bonding * Mr. Fuji * Mr. Terrific * Mrs. Campbell * Myaxx * Nathaniel Essex(Mister Sinister) * Nemu Kurotsuchi * Nezbitt * Nicolai Technus * Nikola Tesla * Noah Kaiba * Norma Osborn (Green Goblin) * Norman Osborn (The Goblin) (Earth-TRN123) * Octus * Okuma Daigoro * Old Man Dexter * Old Man Shuckle * Old Scientist * Orbital 7 * Orochimaru * Otto Octavius(Doctor Octopus) * Otto Octavius(Doctor Octopus) (Earth-26496) * Otto Octavius(Doctor Octopus) (Earth-TRN123) * Owen Reece(Molecule Man) * Owlman * Patricia "Pepper" Potts(Earth-101001) * Patrick Dugan(S.T.R.I.P.E.) * Percival Sutter(Doctor Tyme) * Pete Volkov * Peter Meechum * Peter Parker (Spectacular Spider-Man) * Peter Parker (Spider-Man) * Peter Parker (Spider-Man) (Earth-31198) * Peter Parker(Ultimate Spider-Man) * Phineas Flynn * Phineas Mason(Tinkerer) * Plucky Duck * Proctor Servantis Category:Notes